O2 Poison
by miss37
Summary: Sequel to "O1 Jealousy". Mac and the team investigate a murder involving snakes. He and Don end up in a situation with snakes and a crazed writer who intends to create a dangerous situation and write about it as it happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Poison**

Mac Taylor reached from under the covers to find his phone on the nightstand. The phone was vibrating and twittering at the same time. He finally found it and looked at it. Could he never get any sleep? An arm came around him as he turned over on his back. "Oh, can't they ever let you sleep with me?" Christine asked.

"I guess not," Mac replied as he looked at his new bride. They had been on a honeymoon two weeks before but since then, it had seemed that he was gone every night almost. "Why is it always two in the morning?"

"I don't know but lock the door on your way out."

Mac sat up on the side of the bed and looked at her. "Is that all you're going to say?"

Christine smiled and sat up to kiss him. "Be careful. Maybe someday they will let you stay in bed."

"Maybe."

Mac got up and got a shower and got dressed. Christine crawled down to the end of the bed and took a deep breath. "Oh, you smell so good when you come out of there," she said.

Mac leaned over face to face with her. "I'm supposed to," he said with a smile and kissed her. "See you later at the restaurant."

"Okay."

Mac headed out to the crime scene. He yawned as he was driving the Avalanche but he sighed. He could not be unhappy about anything anymore. He had someone who loved him again and he loved her. That made everything seem better, even if he did have to go and look at a dead body. He arrived at the crime scene, which was in a hotel. He got out with his forensics kit and his camera. Just then, Sheldon Hawkes arrived. "Morning, Mac," he said.

"Well, like I always say, I don't know if I call this morning," Mac said.

"Especially when you have to get out of that warm bed."

"Exactly."

They walked into the hotel where Don Flack was waiting for them. "Hey," Don said.

"What have we got?" Mac asked.

"Follow me."

Mac and Sheldon followed Don to the elevator and they went up to the fifth floor of the hotel and down to the fourth room. "The guest's name is Derrick Harrison," Don said. "Thirty years old, from Sacramento, California."

"Who found this body?" Mac asked.

Don pointed down the hall. "The night maid. She says she came to this room because the guy had not been seen since day before yesterday and had not requested maid service, or anything else. She knocked and didn't get an answer and so she unlocked the door and found him like this. No blood in the room, no signs of a struggle or anything."

Mac and Sheldon walked into the room. Mac took pictures of the entire room and the victim and then they began their investigation. "No gun shot wounds," Sheldon pointed out.

"No stab wounds, no blood," Mac added. "Maybe it was natural causes."

Mac found the victim's pants in the floor and started going through the pockets. Sheldon uncovered the victim and began an inspection of his legs. He noticed bruising and blistering on the man's shin and then found two puncture holes on the leg. Sheldon's eyes widened and he moved quickly back from the bed.

Mac looked at Sheldon. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Snake bite!" Sheldon said.

Mac's mouth dropped open and he looked around them in the floor. Just then, he heard a gasp and looked to see that Lindsey had walked in. Mac raised his hand for her to stay back. Don was backing up toward the door. "Snake?" he asked. "You mean, there's a snake in here?"

"He has a snake bite," Sheldon declared.

Mac swallowed hard and backed away from the bed. "Call animal control," he said.

Don used that for an excuse to leave the room. "I'm on it," he said. He took his phone off his side as he was going out the door.

Mac and Sheldon stood in the middle between the door and the bed and stared at the victim. "How could he get bitten and not know it?" Mac asked. "Why didn't he call for help?"

Sheldon considered that. "Maybe he was asleep and didn't know he was bitten," he said. He looked at Mac. "There's only one snake venom that works that fast. It has to be a cobra."

"A cobra?" Mac wanted to get out of that room, but he would have to process that crime scene after animal control arrived. "How did a cobra get in this room? And is it still here? And if it's not, where is it now?"

"Maybe we should check on the other guests on this floor."

"Get that started," Mac said.

Sheldon left the room and Mac went over to the door where Lindsey was looking in. She looked at Mac. "You think it's still in there?" she asked.

"No way of knowing right now," Mac said. He looked toward the victim. "We can't process until we know it's not."

They waited for animal control to arrive and allowed them into the room. "Don't touch the victim," Mac said. "Just find the snake."

The two humane society workers began to search for the snake. Mac watched to make sure they did not disturb anything. They were wearing gloves so he did not have to worry about their prints getting in the crime scene. They searched under the bed and found the cobra coiled under there.

Mac swallowed hard as he thought of how close they were to that thing. He would have probably even gotten down and looked under that bed. He blew out a breath as he watched them capture the snake and put it into a container. "Where would a snake like this come from?" Mac asked.

"There are a few known in the city," one of the men said. "But you never know who has these things."

"You're sure there are no more in the room?"

"Yes. There were no more anywhere."

"Thanks. Just keep that snake isolated until we finish our investigation here and we will have to find out where it came from."

"This is an Indian Cobra. I don't know who would have any of these here but we don't have many registered and most of them have the venom removed."

"Well, obviously this one didn't."

"If this person was asleep when this snake bit, they might not wake up and the venom can paralyze within eight minutes so by the time they woke up, if they woke up, it might have been too late and they couldn't call for help."

Mac swallowed hard. "Thanks."

The two men left and Mac just stood there as Sheldon and Lindsey came up on each side of him. "Well, I guess we can get started again," Mac said without moving.

"I'm sure we can," Sheldon replied.

"No need to worry about the snake anymore," Lindsey said. "It's gone."

Mac realized they were all nervous even if that snake was gone. It gave one a sense of anxiety. "Okay, let's get started," he said. "The snake is gone and we have to process this crime scene."

They all began doing their jobs then and tried not to think of the snake. Mac kept telling himself that there was not another snake in the room but every time he started to open a drawer, he stood back at arm's length. Don Flack came over to him. "I hate snakes," he said. "I hope this case is not going to take us into some dark, creepy place full of venomous snakes."

"Don, just don't talk about it," Mac said.

"I always hated snakes."

"I don't like them either, but we have to finish this crime scene so will you just go and stand at the door and stop walking around in here."

Don put his hands in his pockets. "Sure," he said and walked away.

Mac blew out a breath. He did not want someone reminding him of that snake the whole time he was doing this. He just wanted to get finished and get out of here.

They soon finished with the crime scene and headed back to the lab. Mac found himself even looking in the floor of his truck to make sure there was no snake in there. "Get a grip, Marine," he said. He remembered the time he and his brother had been playing and had almost stepped on a snake and it had snapped at them. They barely avoided getting bitten. He supposed maybe that had given him his fear of snakes. He thought he could live his whole life without seeing a snake but he hoped the same thing Don did…that they did not find some dark place full of snakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac arrived at the lab and realized he was still looking around the floor. He cleared his throat as he saw Jo Danville coming around the corner. "Morning, Mac," she said. "We're getting an early start today."

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "Snakes."

"Snakes?"

"Come to my office and I'll tell you."

Jo followed Mac to his office. He sat down at his desk and tried not to look under the desk to make sure there was no snake. He thought his skin would crawl for days now. He turned his computer on and Jo sat down on the couch. "So, what happened?" Jo asked.

"The victim was bitten by an Indian Cobra," Mac said. "If Sheldon had not discovered the snake bite, we might have been victims too."

"Oh my word! Where was it?"

"Well, it had obviously been in the bed with the man and bit him and then it crawled under the bed. It was under there when we arrived."

Jo folded her arms. "I heard that animal control got it," she said. "A cobra? Where did that come from?"

"That's one thing we have to find out." Mac looked at his notes. He hoped he did not forget anything. He was still having trouble with remembering things. "Get Adam to find out all he can about the victim. What's his job, why was he here in New York, everything he can find out."

"I'll get on that." Jo stood up and went to the door. She looked at Mac. "So, how is married life?"

Mac could not help but smile. "It's good," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, Mac, if you keep smiling like that, you're going to make me want to be married again."

Mac chuckled and Jo went on out of the office. She smiled too because she was happy for Mac. Mac got back to his business with his report. He began typing. He always typed his report first now because if he forgot anything, he could fix it before he wrote it. He had trouble remembering words sometimes. He knew what he was thinking about but the word would not come to his mind. He had been able to hide it so far but he was afraid it would be evident eventually. It was not something that could be hidden forever. He knew he would eventually be talking in a conversation and forget a word and someone would notice. Christine was the only one who knew about it so far. He figured Jo would notice. She noticed everything.

As Mac was typing his report, he almost forgot the word "snake". He could not believe that. He had not had any trouble remembering that at the crime scene. He hated snakes. He had run-ins with snakes when he was in the Marines. He remembered when a snake had crawled into his bed when he was out in training and the time a snake had been in the trail when they were trekking through the woods.

Mac rubbed his face. He had to get his mind on what he was doing. He found himself drifting at times. He frowned as he thought of what the doctor had told him. He had some memory loss. Even though it might not be permanent, it was not gone yet. He remembered the night he was trying to remember the name of Christine's favorite restaurant…which she informed him that she had several, and he could not remember the name of the one he was talking about so he described it and she had guessed. He had finally had to tell her about his memory problems. He had thought she would think he was old or less of a man, but she had not thought that at all. As a matter of fact, she had been hurt that he had not shared that with her and that Jo had found it out first. It had taken him a while to convince her that he had not wanted to hurt her by keeping that from her. Then they had gotten married. He smiled as he thought of Christine.

Mac looked at his watch and then got his…he had trouble remembering that thing that he called people on too. He was ashamed to ask what the name of it was. He had even told his doctor that he could not remember but he did not ask him what it was called and he still had not asked Christine. He got the…thing…and called Christine.

Christine was at the restaurant delivering a plate to a table when her cell phone rang. She could not answer it at the moment because she had a tray in each hand. She knew it was Mac though because she had a special ring for him which was "At Last". She loved that song and it made her think of Mac when she heard it. She would have to call him back when she was not so busy.

Mac frowned as he got the voice mail. He ended the call and put his phone back on his side. He knew she would call back. He thought she must be busy. He continued his report, trying to make sure he did not forget any important words or descriptions. Just as he was almost finished, his phone rang. He smiled as he knew that was probably Christine but he did not want to lose his thought so he finished the sentence and then answered. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Christine replied.

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

Christine smiled. "You miss me already?"

"Sure. How is breakfast going?"

"Busy. I couldn't answer your call. I was carrying two trays."

"You haven't found another..." Mac could not remember the word for the person who delivered food to the tables.

"Waitress," Christine said. "No, I haven't."

Mac sighed. "I hate that."

"It will pass."

"I hope so but it's not passing yet."

"Mac, it's not even been a whole year. Give yourself time. Once you hear the word, do you forget it again?"

Mac considered that. "I don't know," he said. "I keep forgetting what…this thing I'm talking to you on is."

"Cell phone."

"Yeah, that."

Christine was starting to get concerned. "Maybe you should go and talk to the doctor again," she said.

"What for? He can't do anything about it. They've already done tests." Mac did not even like to talk about the results of those tests and he could not even remember some.

"You're going to be fine. So what if you can't remember minor things."

"Christine, I have a job that requires a good memory. I'm always afraid I'm going to forget something."

"I'll help you if you ask me."

"I almost forgot the word 'snake' today."

"Snake?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you later."

"I hate snakes."

"So do I especially when I don't know where they are."

"Oh, Mac."

"I have to go," Mac said as he saw Jo coming toward his office. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mac ended the call and put his phone away. He looked at his report and it was done as far as he could go for now. He saved it and then closed it. Jo walked into the office. "Okay," she said. "Adam found that this guy works for the Moonlight Publishing Company in Sacramento, California."

Mac scowled as he looked at the printout. "A publishing company?"

"Yes. Why would anyone kill a publisher?"

Mac raised his eyebrows. "Maybe he was publishing something that made someone angry."

"They sure thought of an inventive way to kill him."

Mac considered that as he leaned back in his chair. "Inventive," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe this has something to do with someone who wanted to get a book published or something."

"And he turned them down."

"I guess we need to look into what Mr. Harrison was publishing or considering publishing and see if anyone was writing about a murder or snakes."

Jo was writing that down. "I have to write all this down," she said. She looked at Mac. "Are you doing better now?"

"I still have some trouble."

"Well, any time you have trouble, you can just ask me."

Mac thought that sounded familiar. "Thanks," he said.

Jo went back to the computer lab. Mac got his desk phone and dialed the number of the publishing company in Sacramento. He told them that Derrick Harrison had been murdered and that he needed to know what the man was working on. They informed him that he would have to get a warrant. Mac frowned. "Can't you just tell me what he was working on or considering or that he was turning down?" he asked. "I don't want to have to travel three thousand miles."

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "I can't give out that kind of information without a warrant. Publishing rights, you know."

Mac sighed. "Okay," he said. "Does the warrant have to be delivered in person or can it be faxed?"

"In person."

"Is there someone I can talk to besides you?"

The woman sniffed. "That is rude," she declared.

"No it's not. I want to talk to the boss of this establishment."

"How do you know I'm not the boss?"

Mac did not want to say how he knew. "Just let me talk to the boss."

Mac waited and finally he was transferred to someone else. "Moonlight Publishing, Barry Long speaking."

"Mr. Long, this is Detective Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab. I need to talk to you about one of your publishers."

Mac explained to the man that Derrick Harrison had been murdered and what was going on. "I need to know what he was working on and who he was working for," he said.

"You'll have to get a warrant."

Mac blew out a long breath. "I really have to come all the way over there?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"You better make sure no one goes in his office until I get there. Nothing is to be disturbed."

"I'll see to it."

"Thanks."

Mac almost slammed the phone down but he managed not to. He did not want to go to Sacramento. He barely got to see his wife as it was and now he had to travel all the way to California. He would have to get a warrant from a federal judge here and then have it okayed out there in California. He rubbed his face. It would be a long flight there and a long flight back. He supposed he could take Danny with him or Jo.

Mac called Christine and told her that he had to go to Sacramento. "For how long?" Christine asked.

"Hopefully no more than a day or two," Mac said. "I have to go over there to get evidence for this case. There was nothing in the hotel room that pertained to the man's job so whoever killed him must have stolen that."

"And you have to go over there to get it."

"Yes. I have to go home and get some things and I'll call you before I leave. I have to call and get a flight."

"Anyone going with you?"

"Yes. Either Jo or Danny."

Christine was not sure she wanted Jo to go with Mac. Not that she did not trust him but she was not sure she trusted Jo. After all, she had been jealous of them. "Well, I'll talk to you later," she said.

"I'll come by the restaurant for lunch."

"Okay."

Mac ended the call and called to get a flight to Sacramento. He also informed Jo that she was going with him. She would have to prepare to go over there too. He hated to go but he had no choice since there was nothing in the hotel room.

Mac left the lab and went home to pack a bag. He laid the bag on the bed and opened it. He still thought of a snake even when he opened that suitcase. He had to agree with Don when he said he hoped they did not wind up in some dark place with a bunch of poisonous snakes. He shivered thinking about it. And it all had to happen now when it was getting close to Halloween. He thought all these sorts of things started happening this time of year.

As Mac was packing, he heard the front door. He went to the bedroom door to see who was there and Christine came in. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted a proper goodbye," Christine replied as she came into the bedroom and dropped her keys on the dresser. She put her arms around his neck. "You're not going anywhere without giving me something to remember while you're gone."

Mac stared at her a moment. "I'm not going to be gone that long," he said.

"Are you making excuses?"

"Absolutely not." Mac kissed her. "Let's get started."

Christine laughed as he picked her up and put her on the bed. "Well, that didn't take much persuasion," she said.

"I don't need much."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac yawned as he lay in bed with his arms behind his head. Christine had already gone back to the restaurant. They had definitely given each other a proper goodbye. He did not think he would forget that for quite a while. He had to get on that flight in a few hours and go to Sacramento. He hoped he would not have to be over there for a long time. He considered three days a long time. He had to get up and get a shower. He did not want to smell like sex on the plane.

The next thing Mac knew, his phone was waking him up. He got it and answered it. "Hello," he said sleepily.

"Mac, you're not still in bed," Christine said.

Mac looked at his watch and then sat straight up. "I have to get up!" he said. He jumped out of bed. "I'll talk to you later, Honey." He dropped the phone on the bed as he was running to the bathroom. He did not even end the call.

Christine tried not to laugh as she could imagine him running to the bathroom nude. She was standing at the front counter. She only wished she was there to see him.

Mac jumped in the shower and took a quick one. He dried and threw on a suit. He was glad his bag was already packed. He grabbed it and ran out the door. As he was going out the front of the building, Don Flack drove up. "Hey, Mac, Jo sent me to get you," he said. "Where you been?"

"Asleep!" Mac said. He threw his bag in the trunk and jumped in. "Step on it."

"You overslept?"

"Yes. I…fell asleep and didn't wake up early enough."

"I always thought you were so punctual."

"Just get me to that…" Mac stuttered. "That place where you get on those things that take you places."

"Airport," Don said. "And plane."

Mac felt embarrassed about that. He frowned. It made him feel old. "Don't worry about that, Mac," Don said.

Mac looked at him. "You can all say that because it's not you," he declared. "What if it was you, Don?"

"Mac, I couldn't tell you how many problems I had after that explosion, but I had to just have time to get over it."

"That was different and I don't recall you having memory problems."

"I didn't."

"Well, I'm a lot older than you, Don, and it makes me feel old to be like this."

Don knew what Mac meant. He knew men Mac's age thought they had to prove themselves and if he could not remember what he wanted to remember, he felt like he was a burden. "Don't worry about it, Mac," Don said.

Mac hated it when people told him that. He would not tell anyone else that. He had told people that before but it certainly did not help situations to say that. Just because other people did not worry about something or told someone not to worry did not make the situation better for the person who was having the trouble.

When they arrived at the airport, Mac had to rush in and get through security. Jo was waiting for him at the gate when he got there. "I was beginning to think you were not coming," she said.

"Well, I think my brain didn't want to come," Mac replied. "I fell asleep and didn't wake up until just a little while ago."

"I tried to call you and you didn't answer."

Mac scowled. "I didn't hear the…uhm…until Christine called."

Jo looked at him a moment. "The phone," she said. "Well, you're here now."

Just then, they heard their flight announced. "Looks like you're just in time," Jo said.

They got on the plane and found their seats. "I hope this doesn't turn out to be a long vacation," Mac remarked.

"Relax," Jo said. "We should not have to do anything but get the information from his work place and his apartment."

"At least we have the warrants, but then again, the judge has to approve them."

"I don't think that will be too difficult."

"Are you going to use some of your Southern charm on them?"

Jo smiled. "Maybe I will," she said. She looked at Mac. "You're still having some trouble with remembering words, aren't you?"

Mac frowned. "Yes," he said. "It makes me feel old. Am I going to go into Alzheimer's now?"

Jo was surprised to hear that. "Mac, this doesn't have anything to do with that," she said.

"I can't help but worry about it, Jo. I just got married." Mac rubbed his face. "What's she going to think if I start forgetting other things?"

"Mac, Christine was by your side through your whole recovery. Why do you think she would care about that now?"

Mac remembered how Christine had been there every day. "I don't know."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Not everything. I mean, I haven't talked to her about this. I guess I'm afraid of what she'll say."

Jo was surprised at that statement. "Why, Mac? Anyone can tell that she loves you."

"I know that."

"When you love somebody, you don't give up when things get difficult. Didn't you take a vow that said 'in sickness and in health'?"

"Yeah, but it seems like that is all falling on her."

"Mac Taylor, you would be there for her tomorrow if she suddenly fell ill, wouldn't you? Would you leave her if she developed Alzheimer's?"

Mac looked at her to protest that, but he realized what she was saying. He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't," he said.

"Then, why do you think she would do that?"

"I don't know. She's young."

"Mac, you're not ancient. You're not that much older than her."

"But I look it."

"I'm sure she doesn't even consider that a problem. You're worrying for nothing."

"Maybe I am." Mac looked out the window at the plane across from them. "What color is that plane?"

Jo looked. "Yellow," she said.

Mac looked at her. "See? I can't remember some things like that." He took his phone off his side. "And I still have trouble remembering what this is, even though I have been told several times."

Jo realized that Mac was truly worried about it. He was not just frustrated. "Mac, I don't know what this would be like but it might not be permanent."

"Might not be," Mac said with a frown. "That's all I hear…'might'."

"Cheer up. What happened to that smile I saw this morning?"

"I just get to thinking about this sometimes. I'm not used to needing help."

"Everybody needs help sometimes."

"I realize that but it doesn't make me feel better about losing my grip on…it just makes me feel old."

"You're not old, Mac."

"I'm not exactly young either."

"Don't give up on life just because you have a little disability. I've seen people who went through terrible ordeals and they kept on fighting."

Mac looked at her. "I know," he said. "I guess you really don't see the gravity of that situation until it's you."

"I guess not."

Mac leaned back on the seat as the plane began to move away from the terminal. He looked out at the…paved area that the plane sat on and traveled down to take off. He could not even remember the word for that. When his memory problems had first started, he had not really realized how bad it was until he found more and more words that would not come to his mind. It was kinda scary. It made one feel vulnerable, helpless…even stupid. He knew he was not stupid but it was embarrassing to forget simple words or the names of things that he had been dealing with for years. He could not even remember…he could not remember it now…what they sent out to make sure everyone was looking for a criminal. He had been embarrassed when he forgot that word right in front of Flack. He had hoped Don did not suspect anything but now everyone knew.

Mac closed his eyes as he was pressed against the back of the seat when the plane took off. He had accepted that it was something he had to deal with but it did not make it any less embarrassing or hard to deal with.

The plane landed in Sacramento only one hour later than they had left New York although it had taken them four hours to get there. "Well, we have three extra hours," Jo said.

"Good," Mac replied. "Maybe we can get something done today."

They rented a car and put their luggage in the trunk and headed for the courthouse to get their warrant approved. When that was done, they headed for the publishing company. "I hope these people don't argue with me when I get there," Mac said. "I am in no mood to dilly-dally with them."

Jo smiled. "Dilly-dally? I thought that was a Southern term."

"Maybe it is but it gets the point across. I'm not going to argue with them. I'll show them some Northern rudeness if they mess with me today. I flew three thousand miles and I am not going to put up with some snooty secretary."

Jo almost laughed. She could not wait for this conversation. "I won't interrupt."

Mac looked at her with one of his skeptical looks. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really."

"You interrupted me that time I was talking to that clown guy."

"Oh, Mac, I could imagine what you were about to say and that guy was so rude, nothing would have persuaded him."

"I could have handcuffed him."

"For what?"

"I don't know…being a rude clown?"

Jo laughed. "Is that against the law?"

"He let you know that all clowns are not happy."

"He certainly fit that description."

Mac looked up at the buildings in Sacramento, which did not have so many tall buildings. He could see the sky which was incredibly blue. He usually did not look up in New York because one had to look almost straight up to see the sky there. He could see the capital building with its dome top. They did not have to go there.

They finally found the Moonlight Publishing Company. Mac yawned as they got out of the car. "Stop that yawning," Jo said. "You'll cause me to start."

"I shouldn't be sleepy," Mac replied.

Jo grabbed his arm and they went into the building. The smell of ink and paper hit them in the face as they walked in. There was also a smell of vanilla. Jo found the source of that as she saw a vanilla candle sitting on the secretary's desk.

Mac and Jo walked over to the front desk which was a large oak desk. The woman behind the desk had red hair and had it pulled tightly into a bun on the back of her head. She was wearing silver cat-eye glasses with sparkly silver chains that held them around her neck. She was typing and did not even look up at them as she continued what she was typing.

Mac cleared his throat. Jo almost smiled as she knew Mac was already agitated. "I'll be with you in a minute," the woman said without looking up at them.

Mac took his badge off his belt and laid it on the desk, forcing himself not to slam it down. The woman stopped typing and looked over her glasses at him. "We just flew three thousand miles to get here," Mac said trying to stay calm. "The least you can do is look at us when you talk to us."

"Oh, you're those detectives from New York," the woman said with a smirk.

Mac raised his eyebrows and looked at Jo and then back at the woman. "Yeah, we are," he said. "You got a problem with the police or something?"

The woman looked incredulous. "I certainly do not," she said.

"Alright then." Mac took the warrant from his coat pocket. "We have a warrant to search Derrick Harrison's office and I don't want to wait all evening."

The woman stood up. "Right this way," she said and turned and walked away.

Mac almost rolled his eyes as he and Jo followed her. He looked at Jo who was trying not to smile. They finally came to an office with the name "Derrick Harrison" on it. Mac looked at the secretary. "Thanks for being so polite," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," the woman replied in the same manner.

Mac and Jo went into the office. "Wow, how did she get this job?" Jo asked.

"Maybe everybody here is like that," Mac said.

"Maybe you have to be that way in this business since they probably have to tell a lot of people 'no'."

Mac considered that. "You might be right." He sat down behind the desk and began looking through the calendar. "Let's see what we can find."

Jo went to the filing cabinet. "I would think that whoever murdered this guy was probably a reject," she said as she began going through the files. "How would you tell if any of these were rejected?"

"Maybe he has some sort of filing system that divides them."

Mac found on the calendar where Derrick Harrison had written that he had to make a trip to New York for a meeting but it did not say who the meeting was with. "Somebody around here must know who he was having a meeting with," he said.

"You would think," Jo agreed.

Mac looked through more papers on the desk and found one referring to a book called "Venomous Love". "Venomous Love," he said.

Jo looked at Mac. "What?" she asked.

"The title of the book on this letter is 'Venomous Love'." Mac looked at Jo. "Sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

"Very."

"See if you can find a file in there about this."

Jo began looking for something under that title. "I think all these files are under the authors' names," she said.

Mac looked at the letter. "Jonathan Dexter," he said.

Jo looked for the name on the files and found it. She pulled the file out which was pretty thick with a typed manuscript in it. She sat down in a chair beside the desk and she and Mac started to look at the manuscript. Jo always tried not to notice when Mac was that close to her but she could smell that cologne of his and it smelled so good and he felt so warm beside her. She had to admit, she was lonely a lot of times and she had been attracted to Mac before but she would never have come between him and Christine.

Mac looked at the first page of the manuscript. "Looks like we're going to be doing some light reading tonight," he said.

"You like to read at night?" Jo asked.

"Sometimes."

"Me too. I usually have to read to get sleepy enough to go to sleep."

Mac put the file in his briefcase. "I guess we have to figure out who Jonathan Dexter is," he said.

"Yes, and is he from California or New York?"

They searched the rest of the office. Mac got the secretary to open the email on Harrison's computer. He read a few emails between Dexter and Harrison. "Looks like Harrison didn't like the book too well," Mac said. "Dexter submitted revised versions several times here but the last email from Harrison to him still rejected it and told him to find another job. Then there's an email from Dexter to Harrison that says he would make him pay for his cruel words and that he wouldn't know a good book if it bit him." Mac looked at Jo. "Pretty strong words, huh?"

"Very poetic," Jo said.

"Even artistic."

When they were done in the office, they went to the office of Barry Long, who was the main boss of the publishing company. "Has Derrick Harrison had any unpleasant visitors here?" Jo asked.

"There are always unpleasant visitors here," Long replied.

"Well, no one has been murdered besides him, right?" Mac asked.

Long looked at Mac. "No," he said.

"We found emails between Mr. Harrison and a man named Jonathan Dexter. Have you met this man?"

"Briefly. He wanted to get his book published but Derrick did not think it was good enough."

"And did Dexter get irate about that?" Mac asked.

"Not here. Dexter was here from New York."

"So, he lives in New York but he was trying to publish through a company here?" Jo asked.

"He said he found us on the internet and he wanted to try someone else away from home," Long replied.

"Did he ever threaten anyone?"

"No, not that I heard."

"And why was Derrick Harrison in New York?" Mac asked.

"He was meeting with a new client," Long replied. "It had nothing to do with Jonathan Dexter."

"Did you ever notice Dexter carrying a snake around or anything like that?" Jo asked. "Or did he have anything about snakes like jewelry or tattoos?"

Long considered that. "He did have a necklace with a cobra on it," he said. "I noticed that when he was here and he also had a tattoo on his arm but it was mostly covered by his sleeve, but it did look like a snake."

Mac wrote all that down. He was glad Jo had asked that question because he could not think of the word tattoo.

Mac and Jo walked out of the publishing company and to the car. "So what do you think?" Jo asked.

"Everything points to this Jonathan Dexter," Mac said.

"Maybe someone wanted it to do that."

"I guess we need to find his apartment and see what we can find there."

"On our way."


	4. Chapter 4

Mac and Jo arrived at the apartment building that Derrick Harrison had lived in. It was not a very tall building, with only four floors. They walked into the building and found the landlord's apartment so that he could let them into the apartment of Harrison. When the door was open, Mac almost thought the apartment had been ransacked, but the landlord said that it always looked like that. Mac realized there was just paper all over the apartment and stacks of books and manuscripts.

"He was a writer," the landlord said as though that were a perfect excuse.

Mac shrugged and he and Jo went on in. "Well, where do we start?" Mac asked.

"Looks like we can start anywhere," Jo replied.

Mac went to the office area, which was just an area separated from the living room by a half wall. There was a lap top in that room as well as a desktop computer. "I wish Adam was here," Mac mumbled to himself. He did not like trying to find information in a computer. He supposed he could take this evidence and get someone at the local police station to get into it. He took pictures of the computer the way it was. It was not turned on anyway, so he packed it up to take to the local police for help.

Mac looked through the desk and just as he was about to open the bottom drawer, he heard Jo scream. He jumped up from the desk, grabbing his weapon off his side as he went. "Jo," he said.

Jo came from the bedroom looking like she was white as cotton. "What is it?" Mac asked.

Jo took a deep breath. "There is a snake in there on that bed!" she said.

Mac almost gasped. He looked around them and realized they had not thought about those snakes when they came here. It made him feel eerie to think that he had been in there at that desk. It had not crossed his mind to look for a snake. He looked through the bedroom door and saw the cobra with its head up. "Let's get out of here and call for help," Mac said as he grabbed Jo's arm and headed for the door.

Jo stood with her back against the wall and tried to calm herself down. Mac stood beside her and called the local police. Soon, the police arrived as well as an animal control agent. "What happened?" the police chief asked.

"We were looking for evidence toward our case," Mac said. "Jo started to go into the bedroom and she saw that snake lying on the bed."

"It had its head standing up," Jo said with her hand on her heart. "I thought it was going to get me."

"You're lucky it didn't," the animal control agent said as he walked up. "This is a king cobra." He held up the glass cage with the snake in it.

Mac backed up a step by reflex. "We've seen it," he said. "Are you sure there are no more in there?"

"I searched. They would likely be somewhere warm so I wouldn't think there were anymore."

Mac sighed. "Whoever put this snake here must have put the one in the hotel room in New York," he said. "It bit our victim and killed him."

"You got any suspects?" the chief asked.

"Yes, we have one, Jonathan Dexter. He was trying to get a book published by Mr. Harrison and it was called 'Venomous Love'. I haven't read the manuscript yet, but it sounds like it might have something to do with snakes." Mac looked into the apartment. "I also have two computers in there that I would like someone to analyze for me."

"I'll get someone on that."

"I want them to look for emails or anything pertaining to that book or Jonathan Dexter."

The chief wrote that down. They went into the apartment and gathered the computers. Mac did not want to but he went ahead and opened the bottom drawer on the desk but he stood back as far as he could. There was no snake in there so he looked through the envelopes in the drawer but did not find anything pertaining to the suspect. He did not find anything else in the room, so he went back into the living room where Jo was standing.

"Are we done here?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac replied. "You okay?"

"I think I might have nightmares," Jo said.

"Let's get out of here."

They left that apartment and went to find a hotel room. It was late now. They got two rooms with a door dividing them. Mac put his suitcase on the bed and dropped the envelope with the manuscript in it on the bed. He thought he could just drop on the bed himself but they had to go and get something to eat. He knocked on the door between their rooms. "Jo, you ready to get something to eat?" he asked.

Jo opened the door. "Yes," she said. "I'm starving."

"There's a restaurant right out there. I could go for that. I'm in no mood to go any further than I have to."

"That's fine with me."

They went out and walked over to the restaurant which had a specialty of chicken and pasta. Mac yawned as they were standing in line. "Stop that," Jo said. "You'll make me yawn."

"I'm sorry," Mac said. "But long flights make me sleepy and I've been too busy to be sleepy until now."

"I hate snakes, Mac."

Mac looked at Jo. "You're not the only one. I could go the rest of my life without seeing one."

Jo folded her arms. "That thing was lying there on the bed when I walked in there. I turned the lamp on, Mac."

Mac could see the horror in Jo's eyes. He put his arm around her. "We'll have to be more careful from now on while we're on this case," he said. "This is obviously a dangerous person we're after."

"Who keeps snakes like that?" Jo asked.

Mac shook his head. "I don't know, but a lot of people like snakes."

They ordered their meals and then went and sat down at a table. Mac rubbed his face and propped on his hand. He yawned again. "Oh, Mac, stop that," Jo said.

"I don't know if I can read that manuscript tonight or not."

"Surely not the whole thing."

"If I get interested in something and I have time, I can read it pretty fast."

"I can't read that much in one night."

"When I was young, I used to read a whole book in one day." Mac closed his eyes as he was still propped on his hand.

"You overslept before we came over here," Jo said. "How can you be this tired?"

"I told you…flights do this to me."

"I'm always too excited about seeing new places to be sleepy," Jo said.

"I like seeing new places but I usually have to sleep first. This time I had to investigate first so now I'm sleepy."

Jo smiled. "You're quite a character, Mac Taylor."

"So are you, Jo Danville."

The waitress brought their drinks. "Maybe if you drink your tea you won't be so sleepy," Jo said.

"Maybe I won't," Mac replied. He sipped the tea. He thought about the case. "Maybe this guy who wanted to publish this book wanted to create a real live mystery so he could write about it."

"Would he be that desperate?"

"You never know. Some people don't deal well with rejection."

"But is this his first novel or is he a published author?"

"I guess those are some more questions we have to ask."

"Would a published author be more upset or a beginning author?"

Mac considered that. "I would think that a published author would be more upset because he would think his work is good enough to publish. A beginning author might not be so upset."

"Why would he try to publish here with this company if he had already published with one?" Jo asked.

"That's a good question," Mac replied. "Maybe he had a book published before and his old publisher didn't like his newest one."

"So, he ventured out to try and get one done over the internet?"

"Or maybe he thought this publisher could do more to promote his new book."

"The Moonlight Publishing Company?" Jo asked. "I've never heard of that publishing company."

"Me neither," Mac said. "Must be that he was rejected and tried someone smaller to see if he could get it published."

"Or maybe it has nothing to do with the book at all."

"I'm certainly going to read that book and see if it is about a snake," Mac said and yawned.

Jo shivered. "Oh, I can't believe that thing was sitting up hissing at me!" she said.

Mac drank some more tea. "I don't know if I can sleep tonight or not even if I am sleepy."

"Have you ever been so sleepy that you couldn't sleep?"

Mac scowled. "Uhm, no, I don't think so."

"Well, maybe not sleepy, but tired. I have been so tired before and I just couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried."

"Maybe that was why. You were trying too hard."

"I don't know. It would seem that if you're so tired, you ought to just fall asleep."

"I don't know, but if this food doesn't come soon, I'm going to fall asleep on this table."

Jo laughed. "I would like to see you do that," she said.

Mac looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Just to see you do something ridiculous."

Mac shook his head. "I think everybody wants to see me do something ridiculous."

"No, it's just that you're so serious all the time."

Mac frowned. "It's pretty ridiculous when I can't remember something simple like…whatever that thing over there is that plays music," he said.

Jo looked at what Mac was pointing at. "The jukebox?" she asked and looked at him.

Mac nodded. "I don't know if this is going away, Jo," he said. He held up his cell phone and looked at Jo. "How many times have you told me what this is?"

Jo looked into Mac's eyes and she could see his hurt and concern. She did not know what to say. "I don't know."

"It never comes to me when I try to think of it. No matter how many times."

"I'm sorry, Mac. I wasn't trying to upset you."

Mac shook his head. "No, you didn't upset me," he said. He put his cell phone back in his pocket. "I just think about this a lot. It hasn't gotten any better. I've been through therapy and everything and still…it's like it's right on the tip of my tongue and I know what I want to say but it just won't come out."

Jo could remember being in that spot but it was not like Mac was talking about. "Maybe it's your short term memory."

"It was affected and now, things just don't stay with me. I have to hurry and do my reports and make sure I write everything down so that I won't forget anything. I don't forget that as quickly as I do more simple things."

Just then, Mac's phone rang. He knew it was Christine because she had programmed his phone with a special ringtone. He got the phone and said, "Hello."

Jo could not help but smile at that ringtone. She tried not to be jealous but it was very hard. She had been jealous before and did not even know why. She had even tried to get between Mac and Christine but it had not worked and he had married her. She certainly would not be a home wrecker now.

"Hi," Christine said. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here waiting for my food about to fall asleep," Mac said.

"How long do you think you'll be there in Sacramento?"

"Hopefully, I'll be back over there tomorrow. We have to wait for their analysis of the computer evidence."

"I miss you. The bed is cold."

Mac smiled and then cleared his throat. "Is it?" he asked trying to keep quiet.

"Yes. I need you here to warm it up."

Mac looked at Jo who was drinking her tea. She looked at him and he looked down. "I'm not here alone," Mac said trying to keep Jo from hearing.

"Who are you with?" Christine asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Jo?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and you're afraid she'll hear you whispering sweet nothings in my ear?"

Mac almost smiled at that. He looked at Jo again. "I'm going to the little girl's room," Jo said and stood up. "Tell Christine hello for me."

Mac almost rolled his eyes as Jo smiled and walked away. "You want me to whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Christine replied.

Mac smiled. He knew she was teasing him. She always liked teasing him. "You know what I'm going to do when I get home?" he asked. "I don't care what time of day it is."

"What?" Christine whispered.

Mac tried not to smile too big…

Jo was in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself. "Jo Danville, you're a wicked woman for being jealous," she said. "You should be happy for Mac and not be wishing it were you on the other end of that call." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you just make me so angry." She had a habit of talking to herself in the mirror. "What you should do is…" Jo heard someone coming into the bathroom. She did not want them to think she was crazy. She applied some more lipstick and then glared at herself in the mirror.

Mac was almost laughing when Jo came back to the table and he was blushing. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat when she sat down. "I have to go," he said into the phone. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," Christine said.

Mac could hear her giggling as she ended the call. He put his phone away and took a deep breath. He drank some more of his tea and then tried to act like nothing was different. Jo almost rolled her eyes. She hated it when he acted like that. She knew they had been talking on that phone about something personal.

Their meals arrived and they began to eat. "I hope we can go home tomorrow," Jo said as she took a bite of her pasta and chicken.

"Me too," Mac replied. "This is pretty good."

"Sure is."

When they were done eating, they went back to the hotel. "Well, good night," Jo said and went into her room.

"Good night," Mac replied. He went into his room and yawned. He stretched. He did not think he was so sleepy now. He wanted to read at least part of that manuscript tonight. He got a shower and got ready for bed and then he climbed in.

Mac turned the lamp on and took the manuscript from the envelope it was in. It was typewritten on regular paper. He had never read a book like that before but it was in larger type than a book. He thought that was good too. He had had a little trouble with his vision since his injury too but it had not warranted reading glasses yet.

Mac began reading and thought the first chapter was pretty good although it did not say anything about a snake. As he read on, he finally came to a part in the book where the character met a man who was a snake handler. He found that the book was quite descriptive but not pornographic but it was obviously a love story, hence the name "Venomous Love".

Mac read until he fell asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

Jo could not sleep. She lay there wondering if she was ever going to have anything exciting in life again. She could not believe she thought that when she loved her kids and got great pleasure out of their accomplishments, but it did not satisfy all her desires. She wanted to be loved too. She knew her kids loved her but that was not the same thing.

_Jo woke up later and sat up in bed. She looked toward Mac's room. He had left the door open slightly so that they could get in or out if something happened during the night. She got up and put her robe on and walked over to the door. She pushed the door open slowly and saw Mac lying in bed. The lamp was still on because he had fallen asleep reading. She walked over to the bed and leaned over him. "Mac," she whispered._

_ Mac twitched slightly and took a deep breath. "Mac," she whispered again. _

_ Mac took another deep breath and opened his eyes slightly. Jo could see the surprise in his eyes as he saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. _

_ "I thought you might be lonely," Jo said._

_ Mac scowled. "What?"_

_ "You're away from home and…" Jo ran her finger along his chin. "I thought we could keep each other company."_

_ Mac sat up. "What are you talking about?" he asked. _

_ Jo backed up a step and let her robe fall. Mac's face showed his shock as he looked up at her. "What are you doing?" he asked. _

_ "Let's fulfill all our desires," Jo said as she climbed onto the bed and kissed him. _

_ "Get away from me," Mac said. _

_ Jo kissed him again. "I've wanted you for a long time."_

_ "Jo, I'm married."_

_ "So?"_

Jo suddenly sat straight up in her bed. She looked around her and realized she had been dreaming. She rubbed her face. "What am I dreaming?" she asked herself.

"Jo, are you alright?"

Jo jerked the covers up as she heard Mac at the door. "Yes," she said.

"I thought I heard you say something," Mac said.

"I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare."

"Not about snakes, I hope."

Jo wished she had been dreaming about snakes. "I'm okay."

"Alright," Mac said with a yawn. He went back to his bed and fell on the bed. He turned the lamp off and pulled the covers over him. He hoped he could sleep the rest of the night. He thought of what he had read in that manuscript. The story definitely involved snakes and one thing in particular that Mac noticed, the male character in the book put a snake in the bed of his girlfriend's ex. Mac thought that was very peculiar and suspicious since that was how the victim died. He would have to tell Jo about that in the morning. He thought the book was turning into a mystery novel centered around a love story. He did not think that fit the victim's murder but then again, they did not know everything about this suspect yet. He did not know what kind of love life the victim had or the suspect.

Jo lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if Mac was reading that novel again. She thought she needed something to read now. She walked over to the door and knocked. "Mac, are you reading?" she asked.

"No," Mac answered. "I'm too sleepy."

"I want to read some."

"Sure. Come on in and get it."

Jo opened the door and felt a little déjà vu after that crazy dream she had. She took the manuscript and looked at Mac. "Well, how did you like it so far?" she asked.

"It's kinda interesting," Mac said.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

Jo went back to her room. She wondered what Mac would think of her if he knew what a dream she had about him. She knew he loved Christine and he would not cheat on her. Jo thought he would probably never want to be in a hotel with her again if he knew what she had dreamed. She began reading the manuscript after she got a glass of water to drink. Maybe she would just read all night so she would not be dreaming anymore weird stuff. She would never do that to Mac. She did not understand why she dreamed something like that.

As Jo got further into the book, she found what Mac had read about the snake. She got a highlighter and highlighted that part. She thought that was significant since the victim died like that. It would definitely point fingers at the suspect.

The next morning, Mac woke up when his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered sleepily without thinking about the ringtone.

"Hi, Taylor," Christine said.

Mac pulled the covers off his head and remembered that he was in a hotel. "Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot that I wasn't home."

"You mean you didn't miss me?"

"Of course I did." Mac rolled over on his back. "I fell asleep reading that novel last night."

"What novel?"

"The one we found in the victim's office yesterday. Venomous Love."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting."

"I'm getting a sneak peek."

"How is it so far?"

"Kinda interesting especially the parts that fit our murder."

"Are you coming home today?"

"I hope so," Mac said. "We have to wait on that information from the computers that the locals are working on."

"You hurry and get back here. I want some hugs and kisses."

"Me too. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"I have to get to the restaurant and get everything started. Let me know when you're coming home."

"I will."

Mac put his phone back on the nightstand. He realized it was only 5 am where he was, but it was 8 am in New York. He did not have to get up yet but he was awake now. He wanted to find out what was going on with the case. He hoped they found something more on the computers so they could have more to go on than a novel. That was not very reliable evidence. A lot of people wrote about things in books that they would not do themselves.

When Mac woke up again, Jo was shaking him. "Are you going to wake up?" she asked.

Mac opened his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's seven in the morning," Jo said. "Wake up. We have to get breakfast."

Mac stretched as he turned onto his back. Jo watched him and thought it must be awful warm in that bed. She sat down on the side of the bed. "Mac, I need to tell you something," she said.

"What?" Mac asked.

Jo looked at him. She wanted to tell him about that crazy nightmare she had but she lost her nerve. "We better get started," she said and got up to go back to her room.

Mac scowled. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes."

Mac sat up and got out of bed. He stretched and went into the bathroom. He got a shower and got dressed. He knocked on the door. "I'm ready, Jo," he said.

Jo came to the door. "I'm starving," she said.

"I'm pretty hungry myself."

They went to breakfast at the same restaurant they had dinner at the night before. "I feel more alert this morning," Mac said as he was still pulling at his tie.

"I haven't seen you in a tie in a long time," Jo remarked.

"Oh, I like to wear one sometimes, but they still drive me crazy."

Jo pushed his hands away. "Let me fix it," she said.

Mac stood still while Jo fixed his tie and made it lie down. "There," she said.

"Thanks," Mac replied. He looked at Jo. "Did you get to the interesting part of the book last night?"

"Yes, I found something very interesting," Jo said. "The male character put a snake in the woman's ex-boyfriend's bed. Wow, that's a mouth full."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"I think that suspect is looking more suspicious."

"I agree." Jo considered that a moment. "But don't you think it's odd that he would do that after he wrote it in his own book?"

Mac scowled and looked at Jo. "You always have to find another angle, don't you?"

"If there is another one. I just think it's odd, don't you?"

Mac had to admit, it was strange. "Yes, it does, but you have to remember that some people are not too smart and they might not think we would notice that."

"So, he might not have thought we would pay that much attention to the book?"

"Or maybe he thought the book was destroyed and we wouldn't find it."

"That would be a lot of assumption."

"Well, he might have thought the guy would destroy the book if it wasn't going to be published," Mac said.

The waitress brought their orange juice and coffee. "Oh, I had to have coffee this morning," Jo said.

Mac sipped his orange juice. "I'm going without it today," he said.

They ordered and then went to the buffet to fix their plates. Mac sat down first and started eating. He thought they had a lot to figure out in this case. He wondered first why the suspect had chosen that publishing company to publish his book. Then he wondered why the suspect would have used a passage from his book to murder someone. He also remembered that the suspect was not the person that the publisher was in New York to see. There were a lot of unanswered questions that he had to ask.

When they were done eating, they went to the police station to see if their evidence was ready from the computers. It was so, they sat down to study that in the interrogation room. "I don't see any emails here between them," Mac said.

"He doesn't have anything about that book here either," Jo replied.

Mac looked at her. "Looks like we can go back to New York and find out something over there."

They got a flight back to New York, which left that afternoon. Mac looked out the window of the plane as they were flying over the country. It was a beautiful sight even from way up there.

Their flight landed at 8 pm, New York time, since it was 5 pm in California. "Wow, we lost some time with that flight," Mac said as they were leaving the terminal.

"Hey! You two need a lift?" Don Flack asked as he was coming that way.

"Sure," Jo said.

They put their luggage in the trunk and got in. "Where to?" Don asked.

"I have to go home," Jo said. "Got to see about Ellie."

"That's fine," Mac said. "I'll work on this some more."

They dropped Jo off at home and then went on to Mac's apartment. He left his suitcase there and then went to the lab. He typed more on his report from his notes and then found what Adam had found out in his search which was about the same as what they found in California. There were not many emails between the suspect and the victim except where he had sent the manuscript more than once and had made corrections and where Derrick Harrison had still rejected it. However, there was one email where Jonathan Dexter had told Harrison that he would be sorry. Mac supposed that could be considered a threat.

As Mac was finishing his additions to his report, his phone rang. "Hello," he said.

"Mac, are you coming home?" Christine asked.

"Not now," Mac said. "I have some more work to do."

"You're coming home tonight, right?"

Mac smiled. "I will do my best to be there before midnight."

"I hope you will. I miss you."

Mac's smile brightened as he heard that pouty sound in her voice. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm always cold when you're not here."

Mac looked up to see Don coming toward his office. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Christine, I have to go," he said. "I'll be home later."

"Okay."

Mac ended the call and waited for Don to come in. "I have the address for this maniac writer," Don said. "Shall we go pick him up?"

"Yes," Mac said. He stood up. "Just remember, this guy likes snakes if he's the murderer."

Don frowned. "Yeah."

They went down to Don's car and headed for Jonathan Dexter's apartment. "You think this guy has got an apartment full of snakes?" Don asked.

Mac looked at him. "Do you have to say that?" he asked. "Let's just be cautious."

"Mac, if I see a bunch of snakes in that place, I'm going to run and I'm not stopping."

"You have a gun."

"Yeah, but what if he has a whole bunch of them?"

"Let's just hope for the best."

They arrived at the suspect's apartment and went into the building. Don stood beside the door and looked at Mac. "Go ahead," he said and gestured to the door.

Mac gave him a tolerant look. "Will you knock it off?" he asked and knocked on the door.

"Hey, I'm not kidding."

Mac knocked on the door again and they waited. Then they heard someone unlocking the door. Mac swallowed as he waited for the door to open. The door opened a crack and a guy peeped out who had wild brown hair and brown eyes. He had a pair of reading glasses on top of his head. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Jonathan Dexter?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

Mac showed him his badge. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor. We need to ask you some questions."

"I don't usually have visitors."

"Why?"

"It interferes with my writing."

"We need to talk to you a few minutes."

Dexter closed the door and took the chain off the door. Then he opened the door. Mac and Don looked into the apartment before they went in. The apartment looked almost like Derrick Harrison's apartment with paper all over the place and a typewriter sitting on the coffee table. There were three laptops here and there on tables in the living room as well.

Mac and Don went on in and Dexter closed the door. "What's this about?" he asked. "Do you realize I was in the middle of a chapter?"

"Mr. Dexter," Mac said. "Do you know a man named Derrick Harrison?"

Dexter scowled. "Not really," he said. "I was talking to him about getting a book published. He rejected it three times and I was trying to get it redone again to resubmit. Why?"

Mac scowled at him. "When was the last time you talked to him?" he asked.

Dexter considered that. "Maybe three days ago," he said.

"He was murdered two nights ago."

Dexter frowned. "What?"

"You didn't know he was murdered?"

"How would I? I don't watch the news."

"Do you own a snake?"

"A snake? No. I have a bird."

Mac looked at Don. He did not think this guy was a murderer. He looked at Dexter again. "So, you were going to submit the story again?" he asked. "Why did you send him an email and tell him that he would be sorry for rejecting it?"

"Because I was angry and I thought I would go to another publisher, but I decided to try him again. He would be sorry if my book was a big hit and he didn't get it. Right?"

Mac nodded slightly. "Why did you write about a snake being put in someone's bed in that book?" he asked.

"I thought it would make a good angle to the story."

"Do you know anyone who owns a snake?"

"No. Why?"

"Because our victim was killed in the same way as your victim in your book."

Dexter looked shocked. "Someone read my book already?" he asked. "How would they do that?"

Mac scowled at him. "That's a good question," he said.

"How do you know about it?"

"I got the manuscript from the victim's office."

Dexter smiled. "You mean he didn't throw it away?" he asked.

Mac shook his head. "No, but…"

"That means it's not a total flop!"

Mac looked at Don. He knew this guy did not kill anyone. He wondered if he ever left this apartment. "Mr. Dexter, we need to know if you let anyone read that manuscript," Mac said.

Dexter considered that. "I've let my friends read my books before," he said. "Of course I want someone to critique it for me."

"Who read this one?"

"Alan read it."

"Alan who?" Mac asked as he took his notepad out.

"Alan Gordon. He's a writer too."

Mac scowled as he wrote that name down. "You know his address?"

"Sure."

Dexter got a business card and gave it to Mac. "He has a lot of those," he said. "He's a freelance writer and tries to get jobs in magazines and all. He's been trying to write his own novel lately too."

"Have you read it?" Mac asked.

"No. He's kinda shy about that."

"Thanks for your time."

Mac and Don walked out of that apartment. "Mac, you think this Alan guy was going to take credit for Dexter's story?" Don asked.

"Why would he leave it behind?" Mac asked.

"Probably couldn't get it."

"Or we got there before he did."

"Some friend. I guess we better go and find this guy."

"I guess so."


	6. Chapter 6

Mac and Don went on to the next apartment, but it turned out not to be an apartment. It was a building that looked like it used to be a business but they could see that there was a light on inside through the curtain that was over the window. "I don't think I've ever noticed this place," Don remarked.

"I know I haven't," Mac replied.

They walked into around to the side of the building where the door was, apparently. It was in what looked like a car garage but it was dark and there was no car in it. "Mac, I don't like this," Don said.

"Just relax," Mac replied but he was looking at the floor around them to make sure there were no snakes. "Just keep an eye out."

Don shined his light around them but they did not see any snakes. Mac could see the doorbell shining. He shined his light around the area before he walked up there to ring the doorbell. He pushed the button and could hear the doorbell inside the place. He hoped some guy did not come to the door with a snake around his neck. "Mac, if this guy has a bunch of snakes, don't you think his friend, Dexter would have known it?" Don asked.

"I don't know, Don," Mac replied. "Dexter doesn't seem to know anything about this mess."

Just then, they heard the chain slide on the door and the lock. Mac touched his weapon as he was nervous about this. The door opened slightly and someone peeped out. "Yes?" he said.

Mac and Don could not really see the guy's face because there was a light behind him and it was dark out there in the area where they were. "Alan Gordon?" Mac said.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, this is Detective Don Flack. We need to ask you some questions."

"Why?"

"Do you know a guy named Jonathan Dexter?"

Gordon scoffed. "Of course I do."

"Have you read his novel 'Venomous Love'?"

"Yes I have."

"Where were you two nights ago?"

"Right here."

"Did you know that Dexter's book was rejected?" Don asked.

"Yes, I did," Gordon replied. "A shame."

Mac was starting to get the creeps with this guy talking to them through the door and they could barely see his face. "Did you know that Derrick Harrison was in town?" Mac asked.

"Yes. I thought about going to see him."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to him about my novel that I'm writing and to talk to him about Jonathan's novel."

"May we come in?" Mac asked.

Don could not believe Mac asked that. He did not think he wanted to go in there. "Why do you want to come in?" Gordon asked.

"So we can talk and see your face," Mac said. "Do you own any snakes?"

"Why would I own a snake?"

"I don't know. Why would anybody own one?"

"I guess some people just like them."

Gordon opened the door wider. "Come on in," he said.

Don thought he could hear alarm bells going off in his head but he followed Mac on in. Gordon closed the door when they got inside. Don shook his head as he noticed all the paper everywhere just like the other apartment they had been in. He looked at Gordon. "Do all writers have paper everywhere like this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Gordon said. "I just have it like this because I like to have it handy when I want to jot something down."

Mac was staring at something across the room and Don finally noticed. He almost gasped as he saw the snake cage, which looked like a big aquarium. Don pointed at it. "Is that a snake?" he asked.

"Yes," Gordon replied.

Mac looked at him. "I thought you didn't own a snake," he said.

"I didn't say I didn't own one."

Mac frowned. "Do you own any venomous snakes? And don't ask me 'why' you would own one."

"I like snakes," Gordon said. "I think my love for snakes is where Jonathan got his idea for his book."

"You ever threatened to kill someone with a snake?"

"Of course not."

Don stared at the man. He did not trust him one bit. "You got any king cobras here?" he asked.

"King cobras are beautiful," Gordon said. "One of my favorites."

"So do you have one?" Mac asked.

"I had one once."

Mac thought this guy was going to keep giving them the run-around. "Did you murder Derrick Harrison?" he asked. "How did you know him?"

"I didn't know him." Gordon walked over to the window and looked out. "You know, some writers may create a scenario so that they can write about it as it happens."

"You do that?" Mac asked.

"I've thought about it."

Mac scowled at Gordon. He thought the guy was acting strange. Don shook his head as he started to feel a little dizzy. He looked at Mac. "Mac," he said.

Mac looked at Don as Don fell to his knees. Mac whirled around and put his hand on his weapon as he realized Gordon had put a mask on his face. "What are you…" Mac suddenly felt like the room went in a circle. He tried to draw his weapon but he could not. He fell to the floor and realized Don had collapsed completely now.

Mac could not believe they had been gassed or something. The last thing he saw was Gordon leaning over him. "Good night," Gordon said.

Mac started to wake up and he felt like his head would explode and his knees were hurting as well as his ankles and wrists. He groaned slightly as he tried to move his shoulders and realized his arms were tied behind him and they seemed to be connected to his feet.

"Mac, don't move," Don said quietly. "Don't move!"

Mac scowled as he heard what Don was saying. "Where am I?" Mac asked as he tried to move his neck.

"Mac, don't move!" Don said almost begging.

Mac finally got his eyes open and realized he was upside down. He was hanging by his knees which were over a bar and his feet were tied to his wrists behind him. When his vision finally cleared enough that he could see, he saw Don sitting in a chair on top of a wobbly square topped post. "Don?"

"Mac, we are in trouble," Don said.

Mac did not know what he was talking about until he looked down…or up to him. Mac's mouth dropped open when he saw that there were snakes crawling on the floor under him. "Oh, God," he whispered. He was about five feet above the snakes.

"Mac, if we get out of here, I want a vacation," Don said. "I'm going to some place where there are no snakes."

Mac looked under him at the snakes. He thought he would be sick. If one of them bit him, he would be a goner because his head was their closest target. He did not see any way to get out of this situation he was in and Don did not seem to be in much better shape.

"Isn't this interesting?" someone asked.

Mac and Don looked to see Alan Gordon sitting up on a stairway watching them. "I always knew I would find some use for this basement," he said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mac asked. "Get us out of here."

"I'm going to watch what happens and how you react and it will give me a better detailed book, more believable."

"You're crazy!" Don said.

"There's no better subject to write about than one that is right in front of you. You can write about their reactions and every detail of what happens. It's brilliant!"

"Did you watch Derrick Harrison die?" Mac asked.

"Sure I did. I just had to figure out where he was going to die. He didn't even know Sharla bit him."

"Sharla?" Don asked.

"My Indian cobra. She bit him."

"And you just left her there?"

"Sure. I wasn't about to get caught with her."

"Get me down from here," Mac demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Gordon asked. "I can watch and see if you figure out how to get down."

Mac realized that Gordon had a notebook to make notes in. "When I get out of here, you're going to prison," Mac said.

"You're going to have a lot of trouble getting out of here, and I'm going to write it all down."

Mac glared at Gordon. He could not believe he was going to sit up there and watch them. He looked up at his legs. His knees were killing him and his feet were just about asleep. He wondered how that guy got him up here like this. He remembered his combat knife that he carried on his leg. He could still feel the strap around his leg but he did not know if the knife was in it or not. He looked up…or down…at the snakes. He did not know how he would get out of here if he did get loose.

Don was watching Mac wondering what he was thinking. He did not know how to get out of the situation. He was cuffed to the chair he was sitting in and taped around his chest and his legs. He could not move and when he did try to move, the chair wobbled on the post he was sitting on. He looked down at the snakes that were slithering around the post he was sitting on. He thought he would panic if one of them started trying to come up that post. He thought he might defy gravity.

Mac felt sick from hanging upside-down. His head felt terrible and his stomach did not like this position either. He did not want to throw up in this position either. It would not be a pleasant experience. He swallowed trying to convince his stomach that it could hold its contents.

"Mac, what are we going to do?" Don asked.

Mac looked at him. "I don't know." Mac felt like he could not think. His face was red and he felt like his head was under pressure.

Don was glad he was not upside-down. He could not imagine being in the position Mac was in. He looked around him and squirmed a little but the tape would not budge. "You know, duct tape is a wonderful thing, but when you're tied up with it, it's a pain," he said.

Mac knew Don always tried to make light of situations. He looked at the snake on the floor that was looking up and flicking its tongue as though it smelled or sensed something. He tried to stay still but he knew that snake could sense his body heat and he had plenty of that now from the stress he was under. He even felt a drop of sweat running down his forehead…or up his forehead. He looked at the snake on the floor. He thought it looked like one of those cobras. It raised its head up and flicked its tongue in the air.

"Don," Mac said.

Don was staring at the snake. "Mac, can you get loose?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can even move."

Don was trying to think of a way to distract that snake. "Hey, you ugly, scaly devilment!" he yelled. "Why don't you try to get up here!"

The snake lowered its head as though it felt the vibrations but it continued to be curious. "That's not going to work," Mac said. "That snake is not going to be scared by yelling."

"It was worth a try."

They both knew what would happen if that snake struck at Mac and bit him in the face or head. He would be dead in minutes.

"You guys are very interesting," Gordon said from his perch. "I'm going to enjoy seeing how you get out of this."

Mac looked up at him. "You're going to pay for this," he said.

"You better watch that one there, Detective Taylor. It seems to be interested in you. You know that snakes can detect heat?"

Mac did not want to get into a conversation with that moron. He wanted to get down from here and put him behind bars or in a padded room. He had to figure out how to get out first though. He lifted himself up and let his arms go around his hips to relieve some of the pressure on his head. A wave of nausea hit him as his stomach protested gravity. He threw up over his shoulder. That made the snakes scatter a little but he also heard a rattle. He shivered at the bitter taste in his mouth and that rattle.

Don felt sorry for Mac but he wondered what he was going to do. Mac felt of his leg and felt the combat knife. He could get loose but what would he do after he did. "Very clever," Gordon said as he was writing.

Mac looked up at him. He could not wait to get his hands on that guy. Don was thinking the same thing. "Hey, moron, what prison do you want to be in?" he asked.

"Oh, they won't send me to prison," Gordon said. "They'll just put me in a mental institution and I'll continue to write."

Mac glared at him. "Not if I can help it," he said.

"Who else but an insane person would do something like this?"

Mac looked at Don. "You believe that?" Mac asked.

"He thinks he can beat the system," Don said.

Mac pulled his pants leg up and pulled out his combat knife. Don watched as Mac cut the rope that was holding his legs and arms. Mac groaned as his knees and other muscles protested that move. He also had to cut the rope from his hands. Then he grabbed the bar he was hanging on. He cringed as his feet tingled with the feeling coming back into them. He wondered how long he had been hanging there.

"Fascinating!" Gordon said.

Mac looked up at him. He did not know if he had ever been so angry. He put the combat knife back in the sheath and tried to pull himself up more. He looked down at the snakes which were slithering a little faster now. He supposed they were agitated. He looked up around him but the only thing besides the bar he was hanging on was a shelf to one side and a washer and dryer to the other side. They were not very close to the bar which looked like one of those portable "closets" which was just a metal bar on a stand. Then there was other junk sitting around because they were in a basement.

"What are you going to do, Mac?" Don asked. He did not see how Mac would get to him even if he did get off that bar.

"I'm working on it, Don," Mac replied.

Mac moved over to one side of the pole he was on and reached for the dryer but he could not reach it. He would have to figure out how to jump for it. The pole was not very sturdy or steady and he was afraid it would fall over if he did too much. He strained to try and get up onto the bar to sit on top of it but the bar wobbled more than he liked so he stopped. He looked toward the washer and dryer. He thought if he could get on top of that, he would be safer than he was now.

Just then, Mac's phone rang. That sound seemed to irritate the snakes and they slithered more and he could hear the rattle snakes. He looked toward the phone which was lying on the stairway. He glared up at Alan Gordon. The guy was torturing them.

Mac finally got himself up on the bar but it was wobbling even more. He looked toward the washer and dryer. Just as he thought the bar would topple over, he lunged for the washer and dryer…


	7. Chapter 7

Don gasped as he saw Mac lunge for the washer and dryer as the pole he was on fell over with a loud clang. That certainly upset the snakes. Mac landed on the washer with his legs hanging off but he got up there quickly. He sat there trying to get his breath back. He looked at Don who looked white as cotton.

"You alright?" Don asked.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I am now," he said.

"Don't do that again."

Mac looked at him. "How do you think we're going to get out of here?"

"Don't get bit and leave me here by myself."

Mac looked down at the post Don was sitting on and noticed that one of the snakes was finding it interesting and was flicking its tongue out as it looked up the post. It was also starting to wrap itself around the post. Don looked down at what Mac was looking at. He looked at Mac. "Mac, if that snake comes up here, I'm going to panic," he said.

"Just relax."

"Relax?"

"Yes." Mac looked around him for something that he could throw at the snake. He looked at the shelf that was beside the washer and dryer. He got a book that was on the shelf and threw it at the snake which caused it to get off the post but it also caused the post to wobble.

"Hey!" Don said.

"Just relax," Mac said again.

"Mac, I can't get loose from this chair."

"I know that."

Don could feel sweat running down his back. "If I die, just make sure my sister gets everything," he said.

"Stop talking like that," Mac said. He was trying to figure a way to get off the washer and dryer now. There was a rail on the upper deck of the basement. The stairs went up to the walk that went all the way around the basement. He stood up on the dryer and reached for the rail but it was just out of his reach. He looked around him but he did not see anything until he saw a rope on a nail on the wall. He looked up at the rail, but he did not see anywhere that he could lasso anything with a rope. He reached for the rope anyway. He finally got his fingers on it and got it over to the dryer with him.

"Mac, what are you going to do?" Don asked just out of frustration and nervousness.

"Stop asking me that, Don," Mac said.

Don felt like he wanted to yell or something. He had to just sit there while those snakes figured out whether they wanted to climb that post he was sitting on or not.

Mac looked around him but there was nothing to lasso. He was about to start feeling helpless but he knew there must be some way to get out of there. He looked toward Gordon. "Hey! Tell me how to get out of here!" he demanded.

"Oh, I can't do that," Gordon replied. "That would ruin all my fun."

"You let us out of here or I will see to it that you're put in prison in solitary confinement and not allowed to have paper or a pencil!"

Gordon looked at Mac. "You can't do that."

"Can't I?"

"You jest!"

Mac was incredulous. He looked at Don. "Can you believe this?" he asked.

"Mac, I have seen some whackos in my time, but I think this guy takes the cake!" Don said.

Mac looked around him again trying to find something that he could use to get off the washer and dryer. He sat down to think. "What are you doing?" Don asked.

"I'm thinking," Mac said. He rubbed his knees and legs while he was looking for something…anything.

Mac's cell phone began to ring again. He looked toward it. He knew Christine was trying to call him. He hoped maybe she would report that he was missing and the others would try to find them. They would have to know something was wrong.

As time went by, Mac started to get sleepy and Don's head was drooping too. He looked at the snakes around the floor, but they seemed to be still now. Mac could not believe he was sleepy with what was going on, but he had been trying to figure out how to get out and could not find anything.

Mac lay down across the washer and dryer and stared at the ceiling. He looked at the light fixture on the ceiling. It was one of those old-fashioned ones that hung down from the ceiling and had a bar at the top going to the ceiling. He wondered if that would hold up his weight. He knew the electrical wires would not be pulled out of the ceiling even if the fixture would not hold him up. He stood up and picked up the rope. If he could get a lasso around that fixture, he could test it with his weight and he might be able to swing over to the rail.

Don realized Mac was up. He looked to see what he was doing but decided not to ask since Mac did not want him to ask him that again.

Mac made a lasso loop in the rope and looked up at the fixture. Don watched as Mac tossed the loop at the light fixture. It did not get it the first time, or the second, or third….Mac was getting weary by the time he got to the 15th toss. "Please," he said. He tossed the lasso again and it got around the light fixture. Mac jerked the rope to tighten the slip knot. He sighed as he looked at Don.

"I don't think I would have gotten it on there," Don said.

Mac lowered his arms to rest them a moment. Then he pulled on the rope. The light fixture shook but it seemed sturdy. He put his weight on the rope and then the light fixture pulled from the ceiling. However, it did not turn loose of the electrical wires. Mac put his weight on it again but it did not come down any further. He looked at Don.

"So now you're Tarzan," Don said. "Don't forget the yell."

Mac rolled his eyes. "If I fall off this thing…well, I hope you find your way out of here," he said.

Don frowned. "Don't do that."

Mac tried to judge how far up on the rope he needed to be to reach the rail. He got up on the top of the washer and got hold of the rope. "Wish me luck," he said to Don.

"Good luck!" Gordon said as he was still watching.

Mac glared at him. He wondered what that idiot thought he would do when he got up there where he was. He gripped the rope and then swung toward the rail of the walk. He grabbed one of the wooden slats and clung to the rail and the rope. He wanted to make sure he had a good grip on that rail before he let the rope go. He also wanted to make sure there were no snakes on the walk. He did not see any so he let the rope go and held the rail with both hands. He began to try to climb and got his feet onto the small space outside the rails. It was a strenuous climb but he finally got himself over the rail and fell onto the walk panting.

Mac rolled onto his stomach and looked down at Don who was still sitting in the middle of the basement. "How to help his friend!" Gordon said as he was still writing.

Mac's expression turned to one of anger. He got up and headed around the walk toward Gordon who just sat there but he took the lid off a wicker basket as Mac was approaching. Mac stopped as he saw a cobra head look out of the basket. Gordon looked at him. "Be careful, Detective," he said.

Mac thought he would not be able to contain his rage. "You're going to pay for this," he said in a low tone.

"How are you going to get me?" Gordon asked.

Mac reached down to his combat knife. Gordon looked alarmed. "You wouldn't!" he said.

"Wouldn't what?" Mac asked, thinking that Gordon thought he would throw the knife at him.

"You wouldn't kill that beautiful creature, would you?"

"I would."

Gordon stared at Mac and saw that Mac meant what he said. He got the snake back into the basket and closed it with a latch on the side. "You hate snakes, don't you?" he asked.

"If they don't bother me, I won't bother them," Mac said. "Now get up."

Gordon looked at Mac and then went back to writing. "I want to finish this sentence first," he said.

Mac could not believe it. "I said get up!" he demanded.

Gordon just kept on writing. Mac put his knife away and grabbed Gordon by the shirt and jerked him up and slammed him into the wall. "You're under arrest!" Mac said in his ear.

"Mac!" Don yelled. "Mac!"

Mac got the roll of duct tape and taped Gordon's hands behind him and then taped his feet together and put him against the rail of the walk. He taped him to the rail and taped his mouth. "Now, you can sit here until I get Don out of there," Mac said.

"Mac!" Don yelled again.

Mac looked over the rail at Don who was panicking because a snake was climbing the post he was sitting on. "Hang on, Don!" Mac said.

"Mac, get this thing away from me!"

Mac ran to the stairs where his cell phone way lying. He grabbed it and called for help as he was going down the stairs. He got to the bottom of the stairs and stared at the snakes that were crawling all over the basement. They did not have the floor completely covered but they were everywhere. He did not know how to get over to Don.

"Mac, help me!" Don said almost begging. He was watching as the snake was almost to the top of the post where it could get onto the chair.

Mac was still looking around him trying to find a way to get over to Don. He noticed all the plastic storage bins sitting around the room that looked like they were full of paper of all colors. He almost remembered all those different colors of paper he had seen falling through the air on 9/11, but he did not have time to think of that right now.

Mac reached for one of the bins and pulled it over in front of him. He would have to pull them over there as he went. He stepped onto the bin. The lid sunk in in the middle but it was full of paper so it could not cave in. He squatted on that bin and pulled another one over there. As he did that, he disturbed a particularly angry snake which tried to strike at him. Mac jerked his hand back and almost turned and went back to the stairs but he could not do that. He looked toward Don who was looking very worried.

Mac went over onto the next bin, looking down at that snake as he did. It was coiled and Mac wanted away from it. He pulled the next bin over to his trail. The same snake opened its mouth then. Mac could feel sweat running down his back and his face. His hands were sweaty as well. He wiped them on his pants as he looked down at the snakes crawling around. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to get his nerves under control. He looked toward Don. His friend needed him and he would not let him down…


	8. Chapter 8

As Mac was getting closer to Don, he could hear the snakes slithering together and hissing, and he could hear that rattling from the rattlesnakes. "Mac, hurry!" Don said.

Mac looked toward him to see the snake slithering slowly up to the first rung of the chair Don was sitting in and flicking its tongue. Mac could see the sweat on Don's face and he was struggling with the cuffs. "Just stay still, Don," Mac said.

"He's right there, Mac!" Don said.

"I'm coming. I'm almost there."

Mac pulled another bin over to the line and stepped over on it which put him within reaching distance to Don. Just then, they heard sirens. "Now they come!" Don said.

Mac took his combat knife off his leg and stabbed the snake that was up there. It opened its mouth but he had stabbed it right behind the head. He slung it off the knife into the pile on the floor. "Get me out of this chair!" Don said.

"Just relax," Mac said. "If you try to hurry too fast, you'll fall down into them."

Don swallowed hard as he watched Mac cut the tape loose. Mac found Don's handcuff key which was in a pouch on his belt that he could not reach. He unlocked the cuffs and took them off. Don jumped off the chair onto the bin that Mac was standing on. The chair fell into the snakes and Don almost knocked himself and Mac off balance. "Watch it," Mac said. He could feel Don shaking.

"I want out of this basement," Don said. At the moment, he did not care how unprofessional he looked.

They headed across the bins and got back to the stairway. Don ran up the stairs and opened the basement door. He looked at Alan Gordon who was still bound to the stair rail. "Let's get that piece of trash out of here," he said.

They went over to Gordon and got him loose and took him out of the basement. Mac and Don met the backup that had arrived at the door. Mac told them what had happened and that there were snakes in the basement as well as one in that basket and he did not know how many might be around that apartment. They all left the apartment. Mac and Don put the prisoner into a car and then Mac leaned on the car.

"Thanks, Mac," Don said. "You saved my life…again."

"You're welcome," Mac replied. He wanted to go home to his wife and forget all this. "I'm going home."

"I'll drive you."

"They can keep that guy in lockup until morning."

Mac called Danny and Sheldon and told them to come to the crime scene. When they arrived, Mac told them what had happened and then he left to go home. It was around Midnight when Mac got home. He opened the door and went into the apartment. He leaned on the door a moment and then he heard Christine say, "Mac?"

Mac turned and went to the bedroom. Christine was sitting up in the bed. He did not know if he had ever been so glad to see her. He dropped his keys in the floor and pulled off everything and got into the bed. "I missed you," he said as he took her in his arms to hold her.

"Are you okay?"

Mac let the feeling of her in his arms help him calm down. "We found the murderer," he said.

Christine looked at him as they lay down on the bed. "What happened?"

Mac thought he could never hide anything from her. He told her what all had happened. Christine looked horrified. "Oh Mac," she said. She moved closer to him. "That's terrible. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I didn't get bit."

"That's why you didn't answer."

"Yes. I was kinda tied up."

Christine frowned. "I wish I had known," she said.

Mac kissed her hand. "You couldn't have known."

They held each other again. "I'm just glad I have you to come home to," Mac said.

Christine sighed. "I don't know how I got along without you."

Mac was exhausted. He fell asleep holding Christine close to him…

The next morning, Mac's phone was ringing before the sun came up. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, when are you coming in to get this prisoner processed?" Don asked.

"Don, why aren't you getting some rest?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Mac looked at his watch. "I'll be there later."

"His lawyer is here."

"Alright, I'll be in soon."

Mac ended the call and relaxed on the pillow again. He did not want to get up this early but he supposed he would have to. It was cold and he did not want to get out of that warm bed. Christine kissed his chest. "Oh, you have to leave me now?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so or our bird is going to fly the coup," Mac said. He looked at the ceiling and thought a moment.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I have to call Don back." Mac got his phone and called Don.

"Hey," Don answered.

"Go and pick up Jonathan Dexter. I think he is in this mess too. How can his friend have all those snakes and he doesn't know about it?"

"I'll get him."

Mac put his phone back on the nightstand and sat up. "There's more to this mess than we know," he said. "I just think there's a piece missing."

Christine sat up beside him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said and kissed him.

Mac looked at her and kissed her again. "I think I have some time before I go," he said.

Christine smiled and lay down on the bed. "I am all yours."

Mac smiled and lay back down. "I'm not in a hurry to get to that office anyway."

When Mac walked into the precinct, Don was waiting for him. "I want to put these two guys in jail," he said.

"Just be patient," Mac replied.

"What took you so long?"

Mac looked at him. "Will you relax?"

"Mac, I went home to try and get some rest. Every time I fell asleep, I dreamed about snakes crawling around my bed. You know, when I got home, I looked under the bed and everywhere to make sure there were no snakes there."

Mac stopped and looked at Don. "I know this was a hard situation but it's over now," he said. "You need to take a day or two off to get your mind off this."

Don put his hands on his hips. "That really shook me up, Mac."

"I know. I was scared too. I have to go up and get my files. I'll be back."

Don watched Mac walk to the elevator. He did not even want to admit to Mac how scared he had been. Mac went up to the lab and got his folders from his desk. Danny was in the lab. He came out as Mac was walking back that way. "Mac, there were just too many snakes in that place," he said. "They didn't know if they found them all or not."

Mac shook his head. "I'm just about tired of snakes," he said.

Sheldon came out of the lab next. "Mac, that guy gassed you and Don," he said. He held up a contraption that looked like a muffler. "This was somehow full of chloroform gas."

"Gas?" Mac asked.

"Yes. All he had to do was concentrate chlorinated water in this and mix it with the right chemicals and he had chloroform gas."

Mac took the report that Sheldon had made. "That guy had written down everything that you did while you were in that basement," Danny said.

"I know," Mac replied. "He thought he was going to write his big novel from that."

"Makes you wonder if he's ever done that before."

"He's definitely got problems."

Mac went back down to the interrogation room where Don was waiting. "I'll just wait out here," Don said.

Mac scowled at him. "You don't want to question him?" he asked.

"No, I'll just leave it to you."

Mac went on into the interrogation room. Alan Gordon was sitting in the chair and was cuffed to it. "You put on a good show," he said.

Mac sat down at the table and stared at him a moment. "I don't want to hear that," he said. "I want you to tell me why you killed Derrick Harrison."

Gordon looked at the picture Mac had laid on the table. "Well, I just wanted to see if it would really work," he said. "And he had rejected Jonathan's book." He looked at Mac and shrugged. "So?"

Mac scowled at the man. "That's it?" he asked. "You just wanted to see if it would work?"

"Yeah. Jonathan had written about it and I just wanted to see if a snake could actually kill someone in their sleep and he was a good target. I thought you would think Jonathan killed him."

Mac stared at him a moment, shocked at the way he referred to killing a human being. "So it was all just a game to you?"

"No, more like an experiment. People do experiments on living things all the time."

"So what about what you did to me and Don Flack? Was that an experiment too?"

"I wanted to see if you would try to save yourself or if you would try to save him after you got loose," Gordon said. "You must care about him."

"He's my friend. Of course I would try to save him."

"You risked your life to do it. You know that one bite from that cobra and you could have been dead before anyone could have gotten there to help you?"

Mac frowned. "You think that matters? I wouldn't leave one of my friends like that."

"It will be an interesting part of my book."

Mac leaned on the table. "Where you're going, you won't be able to write a book," he said.

"Yes I will."

"You're not insane, you're just a cold blooded killer."

Gordon leaned forward. "Prove it."

Mac glared at him. "I'll do everything in my power to do just that."

Mac put his stuff back in the folder and stood up. "I hope you enjoy being behind bars," he said and went to the door.

"I'll be rich."

Mac scoffed. "You're kidding, right? Even if you get into a mental institution, you won't ever get out." He smiled a smirky smile and went out the door.

Don was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "That guy's a piece of work, isn't he?" he asked.

"He is," Mac said. "Get him locked up."

"What about Jonathan Dexter?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't think he had anything to do with this but I want to ask him some questions anyway."

Mac went over to the other interrogation room where Jonathan Dexter was sitting. "How long do I have to keep sitting here?" Dexter asked.

Mac sat down. "Did you know that Alan Gordon had all those snakes?" he asked.

"I knew he liked snakes."

"You had never been to his place?"

"Like I said, I hardly ever leave my apartment."

"Then how did you get acquainted with Gordon?"

"Actually, we met online in a writer's chat room, and we met at a restaurant one time and talked about what we were writing and how we wanted to get published and we were friends then."

"So you never went to his…place?"

"Once, but I did not see any snakes except one that he had in a cage."

Mac nodded. He believed this guy. "Did he ever say anything to you about setting up a scenario and writing as things happened?" he asked.

"He did say something once about wanting to write about something as it happened, but I didn't know he meant that."

"Alright. We'll get you out of here in a few minutes."

Mac left that room and went back out to Don. "Turn Dexter loose," he said. "He's got nothing to do with this."

"Okay," Don said.

"And then go home and get some rest. Take two days off."

Don nodded. "Thanks."

Mac went back up to the lab. He wanted to get this report done and go to have lunch with Christine. He felt like he hardly got to see her unless they were in bed. He intended to change that today.

Mac finished his report and then headed out as Jo was coming in. "I hear everything is settled now," she said.

"Yes," Mac replied. He looked at his watch. "I'm going to have lunch with Christine. I'll see you later."

Jo watched Mac walk to the elevator. She could not be jealous. She went to her office and sat at her desk. She had work to do and she did not have time to think of her petty jealous thoughts. Maybe someday she would tell Mac about that nightmare she had…or maybe she would not.


End file.
